Insanity Love
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Una canción que expresa sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, sus recuerdos, deseos que algún día se cumplirán y con todo esto conforman un gran "Insanity Love"... . . . Comenzó: 21 / Junio / 2015
1. Acto 0 Melodía Del Corazón

Esupero que les gusté, lo hice con mucho sentimiento cuando escribía este fic escuchaba la música la mayoría, bueno todos ya la conocen, la letra en españoles hermosa yo llore y intente poner mucho sentimiento cuando iba la parte de la canción, pueden imaginar cantando a Yuu y Mika y cuando estén en la parte de la canción póngala por favor, la canción es necesaria en este fic para mi, y ya me aprendí la letra de la canción original y español.

 _La canción no me pertenece le pertenece a SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:mica_

 _Tambien puse Aldnoah. Zero algunos personajes ellos tampoco me pertenece ..._

* * *

 **~Insanity** _ **Love~**_

* * *

 **Acto 0. Melodía Del Corazón**

* * *

Mika a un permanecía recargado en el barandal, permanecía mirando la luna, pensaba en Yuu, no pudo rescatarlo, a un permanecía con esos humanos tanto odiaba, pero en ese momento no le molestaba eso, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer rescataría a Yuu, no quería que fuera lastimado, más lo que vio, no se equivocó Yuu no debe estar con ellos, el viento sopló, movió sus cabellos un poco.

-Te salvare.- Estaba decidió quería salvarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Se paro, miro hacia enfrenté, Mika sonrió, regreso a su "hogar".

Ya en el lugar, Mika se cambio de ropa se puso un traje negro, a un que siempre estaba con su traje esta ves decidió cambiar de guardaropa.

Salió de nuevo a escondidas, con suerte nadie lo vio.

Mikaela miraba a su alrededor, vagaba por la ciudad destrozada, algún día la ciudad cambiara y estará lleno de habitantes y nadie tendrá miedo de ser atacados por vampiros, era un sueño de Mika.

\- Algún día la ciudad volverá tener color.- Mika le gustaría que eso pasara en un futuro no tan lejano pero por el momento quiere proteger a su Yuu.

Entro a una casa, se encontró con unos cuantos objetos, lo que le llamo mas la atención fue una foto; era una familia, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color rojo, el hombre de cabello castaño y de ojos color miel, una chica de cabello negro, ojos color miel y un chico castaño de ojo rojos, era un gran familia pero tal vez fue destruida por causa de ellos, se molesto, hizo una mueca, ¿cuantas familias habla destrozado?.

\- Yuu... Algún día formaremos una familia.- Su voz era dulce.

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y siguió mirando, se encontró con varias fotografías, subió al segundo piso de la casa y se encontró con una habitación, era de los dos chicos, en el escritorio donde se encontraban mangas, discos de canciones, todo decía el mismo nombre Aldnoah. Zero, había unos planos, era una gran maquina que tenia el nombre de maquina de practica, Kaizuka Inaho era el nombre del creador de esos planos, hubiera sido un gran invento pero no se pudo descubrir, miro donde estaba la ventana se encontró un pintura de dos una chica y un chico, de cabello rojo y albino, la pintura estaba inspirada de un balcón, la chica permanecía incada, mientras el chico se sostenía con una mano, era una linda pintura, en la esquina tenia el nombre de Kaizuka Yuki.

\- Los hermanos Kaizuka.- Sonrio.

Salío del cuarto y bajo, entró a una sala, en el centro se encontró con un piano negro, estaba algo sucio, agarró un trapo y lo limpió, fue algo cansado, pero quedo reluciente.

\- ¿Que deberia tocar?.- Se preguntó a el mismo.

Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, se sentó, puso sus manos sobre las teclas del piano.

\- Insanity Love.- susurró, era el nombre de la canción.

Comenzó la melodía, la melodía comenzó lenta, con ritmo, una melodía tranquila que le dedicaba a Yuu...

 ** _Mika Pov_**

 _The Load have a mercy..._

Comencé a cantar, me relaje, tocaba el piano con el corazón, era mi primera vez que lo hago pero desde pequeño vi a varias personas tocándolo, era perfecto las notas como suena esta canción como suena que es para Yuu.

 _I feel this words of meaning_...

Seguí tocando, en este momento ignoro todo lo que paso en esta tarde, sólo me concentraba en Yuu, una canción que es para el, una canción de un amor prohibido que era tocada por el amor un amor Insanity love.

 _There're something to say..._

Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y sonreí, Yuu era el motivo que tocara esto, desde que te volví haber me hiciste tan feliz, llore no había llorado desde que me había convertido en vampiro desde que mi vida cambió para mal.

 _It's brings me down into my fate..._

Una vez yo Mikaela era feliz, protegía a todos, no quería que nadie fuera lastimado, pero desde conocí a Yuu era más feliz una felicidad que nadie me podía quitar, hasta ese día que todo cambio y que nos tuvimos que separar.

 _How many times you made me lonesome_...

Esos momentos de felicidad se esfumaron hace tiempo pero tan sólo verlo a él volví en creer en la felicidad algo que pensé jamás creer nunca más y estoy feliz en creer de nuevo.

 _How could I reach over the mountain of snow..._

Recordé cuándo conoció a Yuu era un chico muy problemático, pero en ese momento quería protegerlo con mi vida, no importara si tenía que morir en el intento, sólo quería verte feliz.

 _You and I to think that for unfeeling_...

Seguí tocando, el piano fue mi salvación en este preciso momento, Yuu era el motivo de todo de que estuviera así en este momento, nunca pensé que sería bueno en esto, la melodía es perfecta y la letra de la canción igual.

 _To look into your secret in your heart..._

En esos momentos que me sentía solo, me preguntaba como había acabado de esta manera, matando, bebiendo sangre para sobrevivir.

 _For this strange complex thing of my love..._

Un amor que es secreto que esta procediendo, Sólo me concentraba en esos recuerdos hermosos y como sonaba el piano que era presencia de todos mis sentimientos prohibidos de amor hacia ti Yuu...

 _Made me laugh, Ice cubes in the desert..._

Sentía como estar en el desierto, había reido cubos de hielo en el desierto algo que no es posible, pero... Se volvió todo esto, no lo sabía a un, hasta que volví a ver a Yuu supe la respuesta de unas de mis preguntas ¿por qué seguía luchando? la respuesta era Yuu mi Yuu.

 _Don't hurt yourself with scissors_...

A un recuerdo cuando estaba con Yuu cuando éramos pequeños, pasábamos el tiempo juntos, quería y aun quiero forma una familia con Yuu... mi Yuu.

 _Like a different moon I've seen before in my life..._

A un que siempre lo había visto como una hermano pero ahora lo veo con amor, no de una familia un amor que estaría mal, pero para este mundo todo lo que esta mal es bien de alguna manera para los humanos.

 _Insanity love..._

 _ **Yuu Pov**_

Seguía mirando afuera, mire de repente a la luna era tan hermosa, yo te salvare Mika cueste lo que cueste, cumpliremos nuestros sueños, los dos juntos.

-Mika.- Dije tu nombre en susurro, una lágrimas salió de mi ojo.

Seguía pensando en todo, Mika había vuelto, esta vivo, Mika esta vivo, seremos felices en un futuro, caí de rodillas decidí dejar salir las lágrimas.

-M-ika-. Me costo decir su nombre, abrí mis ojos a un sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Juró haber escuchado la voz de Mika, no me equivocaba era Mika, él estaba cantando, decidí acompañarlo en su tonada.

 _The Load have a mercy..._

Esos recuerdos de él y yo, Mika estas vivo, te salvare de los vampiros, no importé lo que tenga que hacer, volveremos estar juntos, lo juro, lo juro Mikaela.

 _I feel this words of meaning_...

Podía sentirlo, podía sentirlo con esta canción... Nuestra canción de amor, de nuestros sentimientos que va a florecer.

 _There're something to say..._

Siempre estuviste a mi lado, me sentía protegido a tu lado, pero desde aquel que todo cambio que fuiste mordido por un vampiro, te deje solo, debía haber estado a tu lado, pero huí.

 _It's brings me down into my fate_...

Desde aquel día estuve sólo a un que encontré a compañeros, pero no todo fue igual... Tu eres y serás siempre mi familia.

 _How many times you made me lonesome_...

Una amor prohibido yo un humano y tu un vampiro, la vida están injusta, esto es un juego mortal que sobreviviremos sin importar los obstáculo que nos ponga la vida.

 _How could I reach over the mountain of snow_...

A un lo sentía, a un que no estaba aquí a mi lado Mika podía sentirlo, nuestros corazones se sentía, nuestras almas estaban conectadas, estaban sincronizadas.

 _You and I to think that for unfeeling_...

Tu y yo buscando el mismo objetivo, salvarnos, yo deseo salvarte y tu a mi, cumpliremos lo que deseamos que ahora se volvió un anhelo..

 _To look into your secret in your heart_...

Ese día que te conocí supe que era una persona con muchos secreto que sólo podrías revelarnos a mi, se que fuiste desterrado a una vida llena de oscuridad, tu siempre has querido que yo esté bien, pero lo soy, siempre lo eh estado hasta que te volvió haber me di cuenta que no podía estar bien, todo el tiempo estaba lastimado por el simple hecho que no estabas conmigo...

 _For this strange complex thing of my love.._

Desde pequeños, desde que nos conocimos sentíamos estos sentimientos pero con el tiempo se hicieron más fuerte, nunca habíamos esperado que no enamoraríamos del uno al otro, un sentimientos muy extraño, un amor tan contemporáneo, tan actual.

 _Made me laugh, Ice cubes in the desert..._

El desierto se compara como una risa, algo extraño pero tan sólo tu comprendes esto, sólo tu Mikaela comprendes esta canción que nos esta uniendo.

 _Don't hurt yourself with scissors_...

Decidí salir afuera quería ir tras de Mika pero no podía se lo jure a Shinoa, agarre mi chaqueta y me la puse, abrí la ventana y salte, ya abajo corrí, corrí donde escucha esa melodía de piano que tu estabas tocando.

 _Like a different moon I've seen before in my life..._

La luna era igual de todas las noches, era presencia de todas las noches, siempre esa luna era presencia de que quería que regresaras, quería abrazarte.

 _Insanity love..._

 _ **Yuu & Mika Pov**_

 _You and I to think that for unfeeling_...

Mika: Tan sólo quiero verte Yuichiro, ¿dónde estas? No ves que te necesito en estos momentos.

Yuu: ¡Mika! ¿Dónde estas? Te necesito, por favor ven quiero verte.

 _To look into your secret in your heart..._

Mika: Yuu espero que esta canción te llegue, igual que esta melodía que toco con mi corazón.

Yuu: Mika siento tu canción, no se cómo puedo escucharla pero es tan tranquila

 _For this strange complex thing of my love..._

Y&M: Un amor prohibido, que a la vez es puro.

 _Made me laugh, Ice cubes in the desert..._

Y&M: Me hiciste reír cubos de hielo en el desierto, nuestro amor están extraño pero es verdadero, eso es lo importa, como estos son puros.

 _Don't hurt yourself with scissors..._

Y&M: nuestro amor va crecer, será eterno, te lo prometo con mi alma y corazón.

 _Like a different moon I've seen before in my life..._

Y&M: En este momento esperó que este iluminado de la luz de esta luna que a sido presencia de todo, pero la luna casi no es igual a la de todas las noches, sabe nuestros sueños, anhelos, nuestro gran sueño de formar una familia contigo, esta será siempre nuestra canción amado mío.

 _Insanity love..._

* * *

 _ **Normal Pov**_

-Es Tiempo de irme.- Mika se levantó y salió lo más rápido de la casa abandonada.

Se podía ver a Yuu llegando a la donde se encontraba Mika, Yuu entro a la casa y busco por todas partes y encontró el piano, supo que Mika ahí había estado por que el piano estaba limpio y además olía a Mika.

-Mika.- Puso su cabeza sobre las teclas del piano- Algún día nos volveremos a ver, será pronto.

Yuu volvió donde se pudiera ver la luna y sonrió, a un sentía esa tonada en su corazón.

Lejos de la casa abandonada se podía ver a Mika regresando a su "hogar" pero antes se detuvo y miro la luna, cerró los ojos, puso su mano donde tenía su corazón y suspiro, recordó la melodía, las notas, la canción que canto para Yuu con todo su corazón.

Y&M: _Insanity love..._


	2. Acto I La Carga Tiene Clemencia

**_Acto I. La Carga Tiene Clemencia_**

* * *

 **Yuu Pov**

-Mika.- Aún siento su esencia, este piano a un permanece la esencia de él, lo sé le había prometido a Shinoa no salir a no buscar a Mika pero... No pude contenerme y tenía que venir a buscarlo, no podía dejarlo ir de nuevo... Pero llegue tarde como siempre lo hago, hoy la noche era fría, sólo salte de la ventana sin traerme un suéter o algo para calentarme un poco.

-Tengo que volver.- Me levanté, aunque me costó un poco a un no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas en estos momentos debería estar en reposo pero me negué, decidí salir, correr hacia la melodía que escuchaba mi corazón que la tocaba una persona especial para mi ese era Mika.

Salí de la casa abandonada, caminaba a paso lento siento una gran carga en todo mi cuerpo y conciencia, tan sólo quiero que me tengan clemencia ante todo esto, mi vida es un desastre total, desde pequeño mi vida fue un aventura de heridas, no había luz pero desde que vi esos ojos azules por primera ves, esos ojos azules que parecía un brillante diamante.

El frío era fuerte, mis dedos estaban algo fríos a igual que mis mejillas, intentaba darme calor pero no fue posible, decidí acelerar mi paso, de repente sentí una sensación inexplicable, olvide el frío, olvide la carga, la clemencia, me olvide de todo, simplemente mande TODO a la ¡MIERDA!, corrí como si no hubiera mañana.

 _\- La carga tiene clemencia.-_ Grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

La vida era algo injusta pero a la vez es algo sorprendente, la vida es algo dulce y a la vez amarga.

La noche fría y misteriosa, en estas oscuras calles se oculta un peligro, tal vez me ataquen un vampiro pero no me importa.

La luna el viento era presencia de mi locura una dulce locura.

¿ _Quien soy en esta vida?, ¿Por que estoy vivo?, ¿Para que vivo?, ¿Por que no puedo ser feliz?._

Esas eran alguna preguntas que surgen de mi mente.

Tropecé, caí al suelo, me dolió un poco pero decidí mejor reírme lo mas fuerte posible, no lo se porque reia.

Esa melodia, esa voz que me llamaba de lejos que estaría compuesta por medió de una melodía que llego hasta mi corazón, de una manera tu corazón llamó el mío.

Permanecí un rato, sentado, solo escuchaba mis suspiros, me levante y decidí volver pero esta vez no haría lo de hace rato, debo guardar energía.

* * *

Llegué a mi destinó, pero no sabía como tendría que subir, solo salte de la venta sin importar lo que me pasara, no puedo entrar por la puerta principal.

\- Lo intentaré.- Suspire, subí un árbol que estaba cerca estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación que permanecía hasta recuperarme.

Me sostenía con las ramas de los árboles, por varias veces me resbale pero logre sostenerme con firmeza, llegue a la ventana de la habitación de un solo salto entre.

Era más cálido adentro de la habitación, el frío se iba poco a poco, di vuelta y me asome por le ventana vi por última ves la luna antes de ir a descansar, cerré la ventana y camine hacia la cama, me acosté, me cubrí con las sábanas blancas, me tape hasta la boca, me moví un poco.

\- Mika.- Fue lo último que susurre, cerré mis ojos lentamente una lágrima salió de mi ojo y todo se volvió oscuro en ese momento.

* * *

 **~Al Día Siguiente ~**

Un rayo de sol toco mi rostro, me moví un poco me molestaba sentir algo caliente tocar mi rostro, abrí mis ojos lentamente, mire hacia la ventana y sonreí levemente por recordar todo lo que pasó ayer, no quería levantarme sentía bastante sueño, no quiero que venga nadie, el cansancio me gano y decidí dormir de nuevo.

De repente abrí mis ojos de sorpresa estaba en un pequeño espacio de que lo cubría con colores oscuros, no era mi habitación, atrás de mi escuche una voz sabía de quien era de esa voz.

-Asuramura.- Susurre, di vuelta, ahí estaba, sólo me miro y me sonrió.

\- Yuu.- Pauso- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a su mirada, esto es un sueño, nada más.

\- Si tanto tiempo la última vez fue donde lo volví a haber.- Baje la mirada.

\- A Mika.- Hablo con naturalidad.

-Si.- Mire enfrenten.

\- Bueno Yuu el motivo que hice que vinieras "aquí" es que últimamente tu cuerpo se ha salido de control últimamente.- Me miro con ese extraño color de ojos, lo se, muy pronto no podré controlarme a mi mismo.

-Si, lo sé, eso tiene algo de malo.- No pensaba claro solo decía lo primero que se me venía a la mente, las palabras salían por sí solas.

\- Claro que sí tiene algo malo.- Frunció un poco el ceño- Yuu últimamente estas muy distraído a un no recuperas tus fuerzas y ya fuiste a buscar a ese chico que no es lo correcto para ti.

-¡No digas eso de Mika!.- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, frunció el ceño, no permitiría que le dijeran esas cosas a Mika, sin saber su vida, sin saber como es el en realidad.

-Yuichiro calmado, ves eso me refiero Mika te altera es mejor que te olvides de el, es lo mejor para ambos, recuerda; _la carga tiene clemencia -._ Asuramura me miro, toco mi hombro, no puedo dejarlo, mucho menos olvidarlo.

Toco con mi mano mi corazón un leve dolor siento, no quiero dejarlo, ni olvidarlo, no es lo mejor para ambos, ambos siempre quisimos encontrarnos y estamos a punto de ser... Felices, seré feliz con mi única familia eso es lo que siempre hemos querido ¿no?. Mika tu, tan solo tu, siempre estuve pensando en tu en todos estos años que pensé que estabas... Muerto, pero mi corazón me decía que no lo estabas siempre confiare en mi corazón sin importar los demás que digan, sólo escuchare lo que me dice mi corazón, sólo eso escuchare.

-No, estas mal, todo lo que dijiste es un error, no lo olvidaré, yo luchare porque lo quiero.- Estaba decidido mi voz sonaba con firmeza, yo lo buscare, lo encontrare- ¡LO AMARE!-. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, dije que amaré a Mika, como amor de una familia ¿no? O algo más que no tenga que ver relacionado con la familia.

Asuramura me miro y río levemente, yo no podía articular ninguna palabras, a un estaba sorprendido por decir eso, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, ¿pero qué clase de sentimientos tengo hacia Mika?, más dudas, no es el momento de eso, estamos en plena guerra y yo teniendo más dudas.

\- Vaya Yuichiro parece que a un no sabes lo que en verdad sientes por Mikaela, no sabes cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, que lastima por ti-. Me sonrió de manera burlona, ¿acaso sabe cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos?

-Oe ¿cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él?.- Por fin pude decir unas palabras, quiero saber, no quiero tener más dudas, no más.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo.- Me sonrió.

-Dime ahora.- Le exigía, tenía que saber, si lo sabe Asuramura que no ha estado en toda mi vida y yo que he vivido con Mika y no se cuales son mis sentimientos verdaderos.

\- _Despierta.-_ Susurro.

Todo se volvió oscuro, no quería despertar ahora, si lo hago no sabré mis sentimientos verdaderos. Desperté algo agitado, estaba confundido:

 _¿Que es Mika para ti?_

Es parte de mí familia ¿no?.

 _¿Es tu hermano?_

Si.

 _¿Lo quieres?_

Mucho, daría mi vida por la suya.

 _¿Lo amas?_

Amor de hermanos ¿no?.

 _¿Amor de pareja?_

 _..._

 _¿Cuales son tus sentimientos verdaderos hacia Mikaela?_

 _..._

Las dos últimas preguntas no las pude responder, no sabía con exactitud que es lo que sabía por Mika, debo encontrar la respuesta por mi mismo, maldición otra vez siento esa carga en todo mi cuerpo, es un dolor algo intenso está es la carga que hablaba yo y Asuramura.

\- Debo controlarme, si no lo hago, no se qué es lo que pasará conmigo.- Me moví un poco de la cama.

El día se pasó tranquilo, hoy no recibí visitas, no quería recibir a nadie hoy, prefiero descansar gaste fuerzas que no tenía, hoy solo dormiré y nada más, no quiero ni comer lo hare mañana, bueno mañana será un nuevo día...

* * *

 **Este fic tendrá continuación..**


	3. ActoIISientoEstasPalabrasDeSignificado

**Acto II. Siento Estas Palabras De Significado**

* * *

Después de la tragedia que sufrí a perder los únicos miembros de mi familia, me llevaron a un orfanato, no le di mucha importancia, no quería más familia, por que todo... Sería igual.

\- Denle la bienvenida a Yuichiro.- Hablo la encargada del orfanato, que tenía su mano en mi espalda, me dio un leve empujón para que me acercará

\- Mi nombre es Mikaela pero puedes decirme Mika, Yuu-chan desde ahora será parte de nuestra familia.- Un niño de cabello rubios y unos lindos ojos azules me hablo, tomó mi mano y me saludo, atrás de ellos estaban unos niños más pequeños y una niña que se veía de nuestra edad.

¿Una familia? No, no quiero volver a tener una, pasare por lo mismo, además sufriré de nuevo, no lo quiero más, yo debo estar solitario como siempre lo he estado.

\- Que tonterías dices, yo nunca volvere a tener una familia.- Lo mire algo molesto, pero a él no le importó solo me sonrió.

-Yuu-chan bienvenido a tu nueva familia.- Me sonrió con sinceridad, ¿acaso no escucho lo que dije?.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?.- Hable con un tono molestó- Yo nunca volveré a tener una familia.

\- No digas eso, todos hemos sufrido, pero igual seras nuestra familia, la familia Hyakuya.- Me sonrió Mika su sonrisa era linda, tuve que resignarme y no decir nada mas a un que a un no los consideró mi familia.

* * *

Los días pasaron, yo y Mika protegiamos a los mas pequeños, de una manera era nuestro deber al ser los mayores, un día decidimos hacer algo nuevo.

\- Yuu-chan que tal si damos un paseó por la ciudad, tanto tiempo que no salimos.- Me sonrio.

-Claro, hay que hacer algo nuevo.- Me levanté donde estaba sentado y lo miré.

-Buscare a los demás.- Salió del cuarto y fue a buscar a los demas.

Yo solo me quedé observando, miraba dónde se había ido Mika.

Salimos del orfanato, todos se sorprendieron ver la gran ciudad, colorida, era muy grande, decidimos ir al parque, caminamos unas cuadras. Nos encontramos a un gran parque, los mas pequeños corrieron. Subieron algunos juegos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Se ven felices.- Di vuelta y era los voz de Mika quien me sonreía.

\- Si. Lo están.- Le sonreí levemente, fue una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es la primera vez que sonríes.- Toco mi hombro y me dio unas cuantas palmadas.

\- Así, no me di cuenta.- Rasque mi nuca.

El rió, tomó mis manos y me jaló donde estaban los demás, los demás gritaban mi nombre; "Yuu-nii-chan, Yuu, Yuu-chan". Las dulces voces, diciendo mi nombre me hacían sentir de una manera bien. No sabía por que, pero me sentía feliz. Por una vez en mi vida.

\- Hay que subir.- Su voz era dulce y suave, de una manera sentía que sólo me sonreía a mi. Era una locura en pensar eso.

Decidí ser diferente. _Siento estas palabras de significado_. Olvide el odio, lo que sentía, lo que me hacia sentir mal, todo lo olvidé y, sería para siempre. Sus sonrisas quedaron grabadas en mi mente, sus pequeñas risas, todo en este día quedo grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Akane con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en un callejón, de repente todos gritaron, un virus estaba atacando a la ciudad, todos morían lentamente, la noticia se dio a conocer en este instante. Las sonrisas que teníamos se fueron. Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Corríamos por las calles, Mika cargaba a uno, mientras los demás corrían, no nos deteníamos por nada, yo sólo una vez caí, un hombre que le salía sangre salió y, de manera torpe logre levantarme y seguir corriendo.

Llegamos al orfanato. Subimos despacio las escaleras, buscamos a la que estaba a cargo pero era tarde. El virus la había atacado. Estábamos solos en este mundo. Unos ojos rojos resaltaron en la oscuridad, dos vampiros entraron. Moriremos...

* * *

Nos llevaron aún lugar oscuro, una ciudad que no daba la luz del día, pero aún así todos eran felices, será por que ¿estamos juntos?. Mika era feliz. A los poco días me entere que Mika dejara que mordiera su cuello y tomara su sangre a cambio de lo que quería. Me moleste.

Sus sonrisas aún seguían en sus rostros, las risas, casi nada había cambiado, excepto que ahora no teníamos "libertad" ahora estamos encerrados como si hubiéramos cometido un delito. Pero estamos de una manera muertos.

Varias veces me intente revelar, pero Mika siempre me detenía, me enfadaba cada vez que lo hacia, pero decía siempre; "Yuu-chan no es lo correcto". Quería ser libre. Me gustaba estar solo. Pero siempre alguien venía a buscarme.

* * *

Hoy era un día igual, la misma rutina. Hace unos momentos atrás había escapado de Mika. Permanecía rescatado en el suelo frío, mi mirada se dirigía hacia arriba, un pequeño suspiro salió de mis labios.

\- Yuu es hora de cenar.- Me hablo Akane quien apenas llegaba al lugar, Akane se fue dejándome solo de nuevo.

\- Esta bien.- Me levanté. Metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón y emprendí mi camino.

Cuándo llegue al lugar donde nos quedáramos, los pequeños corrieron hacia mi, me abrazaron, decían mi nombre, desde la mañana no me veían. Siempre solía dar largos paseos.

\- Hoy Akane hoy nos cocino.- Hablaron los pequeños.

Akane cocino, eso sería algo extraño y donde habla encontrado lo necesario para hacer todo eso, las especias, verduras. Lo que llevaba.

Entre dónde podíamos decir que era la cocina, me sorprendí al ver todo lo que había en la mesa, todo lo necesario.

-¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?.- Mire Akane.

-Lo trajo Mika, pero se fue.- Me dijo Akane sin mirarme.

Akane sirvió, todos estaban felices por cenar algo nuevo hoy y no la asquerosa comida que nos daban cada día, yo la desechaba pero Mika hacia lo contrario. Lo comía aún que al final hiciera una mueca.

Todos cenaron a excepción de yo. No tenía hambre. La cena se pasó de unos cuantos juegos y risas. Todo era paz. Tal vez por fin tenga una familia, tal vez. Después de la cena decidimos ir a descansar, todos estaban profundamente dormidos a excepción de yo. La puerta se abrió, subieron donde estaban las literas y vi que era Mika me sonrió, los dos bajamos.

\- Mika no puedo aceptar es la parte de tu comida.- Hablé al ver que Mika me daba un plato con la ración de su comida.

-No importa.- Me acerco el plato, yo la acepté aún que le insistiera no aceptaría.

Una charla comenzó hablando sobre sí lo que hubiera pasado si fuéramos libres, de repente Mika sacó un arma y le la entrego: "esta es el arma que utilizarás para atacar a los vampiros". Con esto servirá.

Sacó un mapa y lo abrió.

\- Con este mapa podemos encontrar la salida.- Me miro con una sonrisa- Escaparemos hoy-.

Akane bajo y Mika le dijo que hoy escaparemos, despertaron a los pequeños, salimos del lugar intentando que los guardias no nos vieran. Por fin seríamos libres, ya no más de esto, ya no más comida asquerosa, no temer más, todo eso se ¡ACABO!.

* * *

Entramos a una habitación que era como algo un azul claro, vimos la salida. La sonrisa apareció en nuestros rostros. Libres por fin...

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que soltara el mapa y que se fuera volando, un vampiro de cabello albino apareció, sabría que escaparíamos.

-Ferid.- Mika grito su nombre.

\- Vaya, te atreviste tomar algunas de mis cosas. Pero el mapa es verdadero sí pasas esa salida saldrás de aquí y mis vampiros no te seguirán.- Señalaba la salida donde se veía todo negro.

Todos corrieron a excepción de Mika y yo, Ferid los ataco, succiono su sangre cada gota, los destrozaba. Era una pesadilla.

\- Yuu-chan huye.- La mirada de Mika cambio a un rostro sin vida nunca espere ver a Mika de esa manera.

Tomó el arma que tenía en mis manos y se dirigió hacia Ferid, su mano fue cortada y el arma salió volando, dejando indefenso a Mika.

Mis pupilas se dilataron haber esa escena. No podía dejarlo solo. Al ver a Mika iba ser mordido, corrí hacia el arma y la tomé, me acerque lo más rápido que pude, puse el arma apuntando hacia la cabeza del vampiro y dispare. ¡MUERE!.

El gran charco de sangre que había en el suelo, tome a Mika, lo jalaba, no podía dejarlo solo. No podía dejar a mi única familia morir aquí.

\- Por favor, sálvate Yuu-chan.- Me empujo con su único brazo, mientras en sus ojos sin brillo alguno, salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- No lo haré, no dejaré morir mi única familia.- Lo seguía arrastrando, no, no podía, prefiero primero morir antes de dejarlo solo.- Ustedes eran mi única familia.

\- Es la primera vez que nos llamas "familia"-. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Huye rápido.-Me empujo con las únicas fuerzas que contaba.

Caí al suelo, no podía, decidí irme, abandonarlo. Me levanté y corrí, susurrando; "lo siento, lo siento Mika". Con mi brazo ocultaba mis lágrimas, al no ver nada, tropecé y caí en la nieve que cubría el lugar.

* * *

"Un sobreviviente" es lo que logre escuchar. En frente mío se encontraban un hombre y dos mujeres. Yo pensé que todos habían muerto pero me dijeron que la raza humana había evolucionado. El hombre se llamaba Guren me dijo su nombre.

\- Un sobreviviente de los Hyakuya. Tu será al quien aniquile a los vampiros, serás nuestra arma mortal.- Me hablo Guren y sacó su saco, se lo entrego a una de sus acompañantes a que me lo pusiera.

Me acerqué a Guren al caminar me iba un poco de lado, no tenía vida, ya no tenía alma, ni sentimientos, todo me lo arrebataron, me deje caer, caí encima de Guren, sólo se sorprendió, estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para vengarme.

\- Hágame lo que quiera, todo por aniquilar a los vampiros.- Mi voz quebrada por las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos pero lo dije con voz firme, no me importa lo que tenía que hacer yo mataría a cada uno de los vampiros.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Así es como mi nueva vida comenzó. _Siento estas palabras de significado._ Tarde pero pude sentirlas, mi única familia murió. Con suerte Mika sobrevivió. Recuerdo cuando escuche esa melodía del corazón que hizo que buscará a Mika, pensé sobre el amor de pareja, ¿Yo amo a Mika? Tal vez si lo ame, yo me enamore de Mika, tenía que creer en ese sentimiento, enamoramiento, poco a poco voy a creer que en verdad me enamore de Mika, no puedo negar ese sentimiento. Este es un _Insanity Love._

* * *

 **Este cap. Me siento complacida, espero que les gusté y si pude subirlo, dejen sus comentarios y así esta historia tendrá más de 15 capítulos, esta decidido, hasta el siguiente cap...**


	4. Acto III Hay Algo Que Decir

**Acto III. Hay Algo Que Decir**

* * *

¡Maldición!. Blandí mi espada y di un ataque. Desde qué salí del hospital todos los días práctico. Tengo que aumentar mi fuerza, aún soy débil. Podía ver como pequeños destellos daba mi espada. Con dificulta atacaba.

-¡Maldición!- Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba di un gran golpe con la espada.

La espada salio de mi mano callo lejos de mi, solo miraba como caía al suelo, una patada me dieron en el estomago caí al suelo. Puse mi mano sobre mi estómago, había sido un golpe muy duro. Con una mano la tenia en el suelo mientras la otra aun sostenía mi estomago.

\- Y así quieres rescatar a Mika. Tsk... Que vergüenzas das Yuichiro.- Hablo Guren, puso la punta de la espada en mi estómago.- Eres vergüenza total.

-Para esto Guren, deje a Yuu-kun, !fue suficiente!- Era Yoichi quien grito, sus dos manos estaban hechas puños, mientras su vista permanecía en alto, se notaba su nerviosismo.

Un sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Tonto. Quería ser fuerte, pero en realidad... ¿Estoy mostrando toda mi fuerza? Si esta es toda mi fuerza, soy un asco total.

-Por este día es todo. Sólo recuerda esto Yuu; si quieres salvar a Mika debes volverte más fuerte.- Retiro su espada de mi estómago la guardo y se retiró.

Aún seguía en el suelo. Tenía razón, mi propósito es salvar a Mika de esa vida, no debo fallar. Alcé mi vista y pude ver a un Yoichi preocupado, se acercó a mi.

-Yuu-Kun. ¿Estas bien?- Me miraba.

-No te preocupes Yoichi estoy bien.- Me levanté con un poco de dificulta pero lo pude.- Mira, estoy bien.

-Yuu-kun...- Me miro con un poco de asombro.

Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer debo de volverme fuerte no sólo por mi si no también por Mika y lo demás.

-Yoichi no te preocupes por este idiota, soporta todo esto y hasta más.- Hablo Kimizuki, le dio una mirada rápida.

De una manera me apoyan, todos los chicos me apoyan. Yoichi, Shinoa, Kimizuki y Mitsuba, ellos me apoyan en todo pero principalmente en área de batalla.

-Hay que ir comer algo, ya tiene horas que no comemos algo.- Shinoa hizo un poco su cabeza de lado.

-Creo que tienes razón Shinoa. Además tanto entrenar abre el apetito.- Toque mi estómago.

Decidimos retirarnos de la habitación.

Caminábamos en los grandes pasillos del lugar en busca de comida. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo que no he vuelto ver a Mika, no he sabido si esta bien o que pasó después de eso. Pero sólo estoy seguro de una cosa... Mika esta vivo, él no puede morir después de todo ya no es... Humano. Aún que no quiera admitirlo, él eso es ahora ya no es el pequeño que conocí.

-Yuu-Kun, ¿Cómo es en realidad Mika-kun?- Yoichi me miro, era extraño que preguntara sobre Mika - Mika-Kun no es malo.- Sonreí, ellos piensan lo contrario de Mika, en verdad él no es malo.

-Mika es gran chico. Lo conocí en un orfanato, él fue primero en hablarme, quería que me volviera parte de la familia Hyakuya al principio yo no quería me negaba ya que no quería volver tener una familia. Pero Mika siempre estuvo existiendo de una manera siempre me dio un lugar en su familia aún que yo no quisiera. Ahora él odia a los humanos por el simple hecho que los humanos me llevaron con ellos... Pero en el fondo Mika sigue siendo el mismo de antes.- Sonreí una lágrimas resbalo por mi mejilla, _Mika_ al recordarlo y decir su nombre su sonrisa aparecía, era algo que tenia gravado en mi mente.

-Yuu-Kun, ¿te gusta Mika-kun?- Hablo de nuevo Yoichi me miro con ojos de inocencia.

Sentía como un leve color rojo aparecía en mis mejillas, Mika me gusta no lo niego pero decírselo a ellos es algo extraño, si me gusta Mika esos sentimientos no lo puede romper el famoso hilo rojo del destino nos unió y haré caso a ese hilo.

-Yoichi, no preguntes eso, claro que Yuu no le gusta a Mika. No me equivoco Yuu.- Hablo Kimizuki.

-Tienes... razón.. Kimizuki.- Dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Perdón por preguntar eso.- Decía Yoichi bajando un poco la mirada.

En el camino hacia preguntas sobre Mika y como era mi vida en el orfanato yo les responde con sinceridad.

-Yuu di nos mas de Mika-kun, quiero conocerlo mas.- Yoichi pregunta mucho sobre Mika.

-No, ya no diré mas Yoichi.- Cruce mis brazos y desvíe la mirada.

-Ni por un poco de curry, Yuu-kun.- Mire a Yoichi y tenia un plato de curry en sus manos.

Ese Yoichi sabe como sacarme mas información. Amo el curry, no podía negarme a esa propuesta.

-Aceptó.- Tome el plato de curry de sus manos.

-¡Si!- Decía Yoichi mientras me miraba con felicidad.

Mientras comía en plato de curry, le decía mas sobre Mika, mencione su nombre completó que nunca había pronunciado, Yoichi parecía enamorado de Mika pero no creo que eso sera verdad o tal vez me equivoco, ¿Yoichi estaría enamorado de _Mikaela Hyakuy_ a? Joder, Yuu no pienses eso el amor te hace mas tonto, es mi primera vez que sentía esto, debería controlarme. Después de un rato mas de charla decidimos retirarnos cada quien a su habitación.

Los pasillos desolados, ni un ruido se hacia presente, solo escucha el sonido de mis zapatos al tocar el suelo. Lo único que se reflejaba era mi sombra y los barrotes de la ventana. Al llegar a mi habitación, tome el pomo de la puerta de madera, me introduje. Mire la cama, la almohada.

-Mika...- Suspire.

Me acerque a la ventana, era una gran noche. No podía ser tan fuerte para rescatar a Mika, eso me enfurecía, quiero saberlo de esa vida que no se merece, el merece algo mejor, merece la felicidad, él se volvió mi Hikari.

Desvíe mi mirada de la ventana y mire el gran armario que tenia,e acerque y tome la manija, abrí una de las puertas, busque entre todo lo que tenia en el armario y saque una capa la desempolvó un poco era blanca. Me la puse, cubrí mi cabello con el gorro, abrí la ventana y salte.

Decidí salir afuera del área que estaba permitida. Caminaba con lentitud quería hacer este paseo eterno. Mi mirada se dirigía arriba, miraba la luna, era perfecta me encantaba mirarla. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, hizo que la capa saliera volando, era impulsada por el viento, corrí tras ella.

-La tengo.- La tome.

No puedo creer que es lo que tengo en frente mio, era... Yo.

No sabia que era esto. Lo note el también tenia una capa pero en este caso era negra.

\- Eres tu Yuu.- Me miro de manera triste.

-¿Por que eres yo?.- Le pregunte de manera nerviosa.

-Mika...- Susurro.

Me acerque dudoso, ya enfrente de él o mejor dicho de mi, me miro sus ojos eran azules, no eran esmeralda como los mio sus ojos eran zafiros.

-¡¿Como conoces a Mika?!- Me altere.

Su mirada triste, no respondió nada, solo me miraba, estaba tan confundido.

-Magenta...- Susurro.

¿Magenta? Lo mire y una lágrima de sangre apareció. Me asuste un poco, sentí algo romperse, mire y era el piso que se rompía, terminar a romperse, caí.

-¡Ayuda!- Grite mientras estiraba mi mano hacia arriba pero él que se parecía a mi sólo me miro caer.

Caí de espalda, fue un golpe fuerte, con dificultad me paré. Tome la capa que tenia a lado. Mire enfrente. No sabia que hacer.

-¡Mika!- Corrí hacia él. Pero sentía que no avanzaba nada.

Cada vez la imagen se hacia mas lejos. No, no quiero que te vayas. _Hay algo que decir_...

-¡MIKAELA!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas salían de mi ojos.

Algo tomo mi tobillo mire era un tallo, me jale.

-Maldición.- Seguía caminando pero me costaba.

Otro tallo tomo mi otro tobillo y, me jalo, caí al suelo con intensidad.

\- No eres capaz a salvar a Mika.- Mire arriba, ahí estaba estaba aquel chico. Su voz era igual a la mía

No, no, no puede ser así, yo puedo hacerlo. Esta equivocado, yo lo salvare.

-Mentira.- Decía con molestia.

-Tsk. Sólo falsas palabras.- Chasqueo la lengua.

Los tallos empezaron a subir por mi cuerpo y sus espinas se enterraron en mi cuerpo, podía ver como un charco de sangre aparecía debajo de mi.

-No son falsas palabras. ¡YO LO SALVARE!- Lo mire a los ojos mientras unas lágrimas aparecía en mis ojos, tenia tanta rabia.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito.

Los tallos cubrieron mi boca, ahogue un grito de dolor, la espinas se enterraban en mis labios.

Poco a poco otros tallos formaron un jaula que me encerró.

Los tallos me dejaron mi cuerpo, con dificultad me paré, mire enfrente y mi "otro" yo, no estaba.

Me acerque a los tallos dolía al tomarlos pero dolía mas saber que no podre salvarlo, retrocedí me senté en el suelo.

-Te falle Mika.- Dolía y mucho. Mis lágrimas salieron.

-No lo hiciste Yuu-chan.- Conocía esa voz, no puede ser... Mika.

Mire arriba ahí estaba la persona que me enamoro pero era en el Mika pequeño que conocí hace años.

-No podre salvarte.- Me atreví a mirarlo.

-No digas eso lo podrás hacer. Tengo que irme Yuu-chan nos veremos después.- Voltio y comenzó a caminar, mientras a sus lados aparecían esos niños del orfanato.

Si estoy aquí no podre salvarlo, lo haré no dejare lo que digan los demás, yo voy a seguir lo que es correcto para mi.

 _Eres un inutil_

No lo soy

 _No podrás salvarlo_

Lo haré

 _No eres el indicado para eso_

Yo lo salvare.

Una gran luz apareció y con eso se llevo la jaula que me rodeaba. Cerré los ojos por el brillo. Al abrirlos me encontré con mi otro yo.

-Mostraste lo contrario Yuichiro, si podrás salvarlo.- Me miro.

-No te preocupes yo lo salvare-. Lo mire.

\- Lo se.- El resplandor se hizo presente de nuevo, cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

Tome la capa que había estado en el suelo y me la puse. Emprendí mi camino de vuelta a mi habitación.

Sentía el viento tocar a mi rostro, introduje mi mano a uno de mis bolsillos, sentí algo duro y lo saque, lo mire, era un collar, en el centro tenia una piedra de color de ojos de Mika.

Estaba decidido salvare a Mika, no importa lo que digan, yo estoy dispuesto a salvarlo y confesaré mis sentimientos hacia él. Mika espera un poco iré a salvarte.

* * *

 **Siguiente fic para actualizar** _ **Brave Shine.**_


End file.
